


Ask and you´ll be given.

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Inconvenient situations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Conflict of Interests, Discovering Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Chapter 2:How awfully inconvenient are the desires of the flesh for the great minds.





	Ask and you´ll be given.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Little Project of mine relating to Kinktober 2019. It will contain foul language, rough sex and mild consent. I do not condone non/con. Stay safe, sane and consensual. English is not my native language, so beware, if you notice any mistake please write it on the comments, correcting is part of the process of learning and I will be really grateful (just, be kind, I cry a lot with everything).

Was he a masochist?  
Probably.   
But he was not going to accept this statement out loud.  
  
Sherlock had mixed feelings about had happened three days ago and cannot conceal with himself the feelings on his mind and body. He wasn’t angry with John_, Ask and you´ll be given_, isn’t that the phrase?  
  
Was he aroused? Yes, completely.  
Was it troublesome? Of course.  
How could he ask for more when John doesn’t have the right state of mind?  
Is he willing to risk everything again by being selfish and say, _“Thank you John, please hurt me again”_?  
  
Sherlock doesn’t have full knowledge of sex dynamics, it is just transport! A distraction!  
  
Why bother with something as futile as psychical desires?  
  
Of course, all of this changed when entering his bedroom three days ago with tears rolling down his face and a hard problem, both issues at the same time.  
  
_"I should investigate…I should…”_  
  
And while thinking this, a hand was closing on his prick, thinking about John hands, John’s anger. It was sickening and alluring at the same time, and while imagining all the things he could let John do to him, he didn’t realize that the object of his desire was looking through the door slightly open… eyes wide open watching the detective losing control all alone.   
  
John, after freezing like one minute or so, decided to go behind Sherlock and apologize.  
  
Three days had passed and like a silent agreement, they didn’t talk to each other, they avoided each other. John witnessing what he thought as “the most beautiful man succumbing to his body” and Sherlock, feeling uneasy around the doctor.  
  
Both knew that the other knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
